Cough Syrup
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: "I'm losing my mind, losing control." "I run to the things they say could restore life, restore me." Marvel wants to regain control of his life. He wants to restore himself. He wants to live his life with his girlfriend. The Capitol stole that from him.
1. This Can't Be Happening

I know I was supposed to be proud and happy to represent my district in the Hunger Games. I wasn't. I was devastated. I had planned on volunteering and when they called her name… I knew I had to be in that arena with her. That wasn't a problem; I was reaped. Glimmer was holding back tears, and I could tell. No one else would have known but I did. She was my girlfriend. She was the girl I was gonna marry. I knew I would come out of that arena alive for her but… I knew I had to die. Only one of person could come out and I was gonna make sure it was her. I would fight for as long as possible. I, Marvel Avery, would give my life up for the love of my life.

* * *

><p>"I'm going into the arena this year," I explained to Glimmer.<p>

"How can you be so sure…?" Glimmer wanted to say more but, she was horrified at me. She was horrified at my choice to go in.

"Glim…" I whispered making her turn away rapidly.

Glimmer stood up and turned letting her blonde braids swish around her head, "Marvel! How could you?"

"Glimmer, I've trained my whole life. I can do this. I want to… I want to be sure that we can afford to survive-"

"You don't have to do that. I'd rather be poor and happy than poor and sad. Come on, Marv. I won't let you. Stay here. This is our last year. If we don't get reaped, we'll be in the clear. Our names in there seven times, there are plenty of people who have more. You're brilliant; you could make discoveries in science. You could do so much... Don't let their Games define you."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I let my hands reach for Glimmer's but she looked away.<p>

"Glimmer… Come on." I wrapped my arms around her and she tore away angrily shutting the door.

"Marvel! What kind of dumb question of that? OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY. I'm going to die, Marvel. Die. You're going to die. One of us has to die. We can't both come out…. Marvel…" Glimmer was strong but I could tell that was something that she couldn't handle.

"I know, Glim. I know. We have five days in the Capitol. We have three on this train. Lets make the best of those days."

"I hate this, Marvel! I can't live like this! I can't live knowing that our days are numbered!"

"Shhhh. Glim, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come here. We should get some sleep."

I pulled Glimmer into my room and locked the door before we stripped off our shoes and sat on the bed. I pulled her against my chest and she sighed.

"You don't have to be so strong around me, Glim," I told her quietly.

"What do you mean?" Glimmer asked as I kissed her cheek.

"You want to cry. You want to let me comfort you. I know you, Glimmer. I know that you aren't as strong as you appear," I replied making her narrow her eyes.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I'm taking a shower."

"Fine."

"Marvel, you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

I was about to fall asleep and pretend my reality was happy but our mentor barged in yelling about me. I grumbled a "shut up" before greeting a man that looked about thirty.

"I'm Gloss and I'm your mentor. Cashmere said she went looking for your lovely… Glimmer?-but couldn't find her," Gloss explained making me nod.

"Glimmer is taking a shower in my bathroom," I told him as he sat on my bed.

"Oh. Why? Do you two know each other?" Gloss asked making me groan inwardly.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Six years."

"Wow. You're eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Since you were twelve?"

"It didn't get serious until we were fifteen."

"Ah. What's your plan, lover boy?"

"She's coming out alive."

"You're sacrificing yourself for her?"

"I love her with all my hear-"

"Marvel?" I heard Glimmer call my name.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Could you get me clothes from my room?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah." I jumped up and exited my room.

I entered Glimmer's room and dug through her closet finding black leggings and a silver shirt. I took a deep breath and re-entered my room. I knocked and Glimmer told me to come in. I entered the steamy shower to see my girlfriend wrapped in a towel, her blonde hair falling against the towel.

"Here," I handed her the clothes and she thanked me.

Her eyes were bloodshot; she had been crying. I gathered her in my arms and she let me rub her back soothingly. She began to cry softly and I smiled, "It'll be okay, Glim. You'll come out."

"Marvel!" Glimmer's voice was choked with tears and it broke my heart.

"When I agreed to date you, I basically made a… Pledge to protect you. I love you with my entire heart. I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have saved your life," I whispered letting my hands rest above her butt.

She nudged me in the back, silently telling me to move my hands before she killed me herself, "You can't do that for me."

"Watch me."

"Marvel….

"Glimmer."

I left her alone in the bathroom and sat across from my mentor. He was speaking to, who I assumed to be, Cashmere.

"This is Cashmere, Glimmer's mentor. When Glimmer gets out here we'll tell you our initial plan." Gloss was straightening his tie and Cashmere was fiddling with her necklace, making the pair look terribly awkward.

Glimmer came out in the clothes I brought for her and I grabbed her hand pulling her next to me. Our relationship seemed to make Gloss uncomfortable… So, being me, I slinked my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. She elbowed me in the side so I gave her a look that read "I'll explain later". She crossed her legs and went with my flow. Gloss cleared his throat, "Um, why?"

"We're dating," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah. Whatever. You guys can't do this in the arena," Cashmere replied.

"And why not?" I asked with a slight growl in my voice.

"You won't get sponsors," Gloss told us.

"Whatever." Glimmer was scowling.

"You can't." Cashmere's tone of voice was not amusing me.

"First off: Don't talk to my girlfriend like that. Secondly: We can do whatever we want," I growled.

"You guys are going to die," Cashmere rolled her eyes and Gloss nodded.

"Oh, just get out," I sighed and pointed at the door.

"Your choice. See ya in hell!" Gloss grinned before leaving my room.

"What the heck kind of reply is that?" Glimmer demanded after they slammed my door shut.

"Ignore them, Glim," I sighed laying on the couch with my legs in Glimmer's lap.

"Go take a shower." Glimmer had a teasing tone to her voice but I got up and entered the bathroom.


	2. Bad Dream

I shook my head trying to get the access water out of my hair before tying a towel around my waist and exiting the bathroom. I found Glimmer writing in a notebook and I eyed her before turning away to get clothes out of the closet. My breath caught in my throat when she wrapped her arms around my torso burying her face in my back. I smiled and turned in her arms. I felt a pang of sadness overwhelm me when I remember that in a week, we'd be in an arena full of people that want to kill us. I rested my chin on top of her head and savored the moment.

"Marvel?" Glimmer's voice made me shut my eyes and tighten my grip on her.

"Yeah?" I felt Glimmer flatten her hands against my back and I jumped from her cold palms.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Glimmer's voice was small and she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Of course. I'm gonna go put clothes on and then… I dunno." I pulled away gently and she sat on the bed beginning to write in the notebook again.

I quickly pulled the black dress pants and then I pulled the green polo shirt on. I sat on the bed next to her and she blushed when I read what she was writing;

"_When I got reaped... Well, I didn't know what to think. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to cry or cheer. I felt absolutely horrible when I heard them call Marvel's name. He could have been something. Marvel's strong, fast, and stealthy but… There is always someone stronger, faster, and stealthier. He's also stubborn. He is determined to protect me. I couldn't watch him die. I couldn't live with myself. We're trying to make the best of this. I can't help but think… What would have happened if we hadn't been reaped? Would Marvel really have volunteered? If he did, would he have won? If he didn't, would we get married? Would we have kids? Would we stay together? Would he make successful discoveries? Would I be a sculptor? Would we be happy? Would we die together? God, I love him so much. This shouldn't be happening to us. This sucks. I hate this."_

"Glim…" I whispered as she shifted her body so she was half turned away from me; I sighed heavily and pulled her close.

"We would have been happy and successful. We would have had beautiful children. I love you," I replied as she bit her lip.

I took her face in my hands as she began to cry. She had tears rolling down her face quickly and I wanted to fix it. I wanted to make it better. I wanted her to not be here. I wanted to be her hero. It broke my heart to see her this broken and upset.

"Shhh, Glimmer. Shhhhh," I whispered pulling her on my lap.

"Marvel… It's hopeless." Glimmer shifted so her legs were crossed and I wiped her tears away.

"No, it's not… Glimmer Jessica Spilk, would you marry me?" I asked feeling tears sting my eyes.

"I would…. I wish we could just…. Leave. Get married, have kids, be happy. But, it doesn't work that way. Death is inevitable at this point, Marv." I shook my head and kissed her softly.

"It isn't hopeless," I whispered against her lips make her sniffle.

"It is. I can't…." Glimmer was shaking softly. Her lips were trembling.

"We have a week. One week. We can make the best of what time we have, Glim. Here; stop shaking, calm down, and let me hold you. My love for you hasn't changed. I'll still sit here and comfort you. I'll hold you close to my chest, just as you are close to my heart," I murmured as she took a shaky breath.

Glimmer was silent but she settled in my arms and let me comfort her. I rubbed her back letting her think. I laid down and brought her to my torso, and I covered us with the blanket. We quickly fell asleep dreaming of the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake breathing heavily. Glimmer awoke with me and I could tell she knew I was in a panic. She braced her hand on my face, "You alright?"<p>

I shook my head as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "What happened?"

"Bad dream." She nodded and rubbed my back.

"About the Games?" Glimmer asked softly.

"What else?" My voice was coated with pain making Glimmer cringe.

Glimmer didn't say anything. What could she say? Nothing could fix our fate. It was what it was. We just laid there for a while, in each other's arms. I felt very blessed to have her. She was my entire world. She stole my heart six years ago, and she hasn't ever lost it. I suddenly started remembering other times like this. Nothing quite compared to our feelings here. Our feelings were so strong and jumbled.

"I wish it wasn't like this," Glimmer told me kissing my cheek.

"Me too." Glimmer rested a hand on my chest trying to slow my breathing down.

I felt my chest rise and fall rapidly, and I felt Glimmer's hands tremble. I rested my hand on top of hers and smiled lightly.

"Go back to sleep, love," Glimmer whispered kissing my neck.

"I can't," I replied returning the kiss.

"Why not?" Glimmer asked worry coating her voice.

"If I go back to sleep…" I trailed off trying to compose myself; I've never cried in front of Glimmer and I wasn't about to start then.

"What?" Her words were soft, comforting.

"I'll see our deaths over and over again," I replied holding my breath.

Glimmer nodded and laid her head on my chest, "May the odds be ever in our favor."

"Happy Hunger Games," I sighed before kissing her forehead and willing sleep to come to me.

Sleep was evading me but Glimmer was sound asleep. I just enjoyed having her lay in my arms while staring at the ceiling. Maybe this was a dream…


End file.
